Midnight Sensations
by SilentlySuffering
Summary: My first fanfic, and lemon Please go easy with the reviews, although I'd love to hear what you think! Long lemon involved!


Now, this is my first fanfic, never mind, lemon, so please go easy on me with the reviews… This is rated M, for obvious reasons. Well, what more is there to say? Enjoy it, I guess. Looong lemon involved :D

* * *

MIDNIGHT SENSATIONS

Scrape... scrape…scrape. Footsteps pad across the carpet of Naruto's hallway. The figure approaches the door to the kitsune's bedroom and slowly, carefully twists the door handle, so that the door opens with a loud clack. Creak…creak…creak. The sound of footsteps travel across the room, inching towards the bedside, louder and louder until-

"Gwaahh!", The blond Jinchuuriki jolts upright to see a raven-haired teenager beside him.

"Shh, dobe. I said I'd arrive here didn't I?", Sasuke puts a finger to Naruto's lips and pulls him in for a sweet soft kiss. Naruto's perfectly shaped mouth tastes like ramen, still fresh from the bowl. _Probably his lunch… _, thinks Sasuke , _But still, delicious, as always._ Their tongues wrestle with each other for a while, before Naruto parts his lips from Sasuke's, so that he gets a chance to reply.

"You 'coulda told me what time, at least. It's almost eleven now…"

"Well, I'm here, at least."

The avenger slides his fingers under the bedcovers and tugs them off, tossing them onto the ground, chuckling to himself when he spots that Naruto is completely unclothed. He stares at Naruto's body, a precious sculpted piece of artwork.

"You decided to prepare for my visit?", the Uchiha boy starts to take off his own shirt, and pull it over his head. Then, Naruto heard the _purrrrrr _of a zip sliding down. Sasuke carelessly tosses his skinny jeans onto the floor, then yanks his purple boxers down, revealing his rather large member.

Sasuke sits himself down at the edge of the bed, tweaking at Naruto's left nipple, and then placing his lips around it, gives it a small bite, causing the Uzumaki to sqirm, and does the same with the right nipple. The raven slides his hand down Naruto's chest, dips his tongue into the naval, then moves further down the tanned body, smirking, and he stops below Naruto's hips. Sasuke's hand curls around the member, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and rubbing the balls underneath. 'Haahh…", Naruto lets out a cry, as Sasuke twirls his thumb around the plush, dark tip, then places it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it multiple time, whilst doing slight bobbing movements with his head.

Naruto finds himself grinning, helplessly, as Sasuke positions himself at Naruto's legs, tapping the groin, giving him the signal to part his legs.

"You sure you're ready for this, dobe?"

"Haah…y-yes…just…fuck already…p-please…", Naruto's member is painfully pulsing due to the blow job before.

"Okay, then. This'll hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it, trust me."

Sasuke takes Naruto's member in his hands again, and inserts his index finger, causing the blond to jolt upwards into Sasuke's hand, due to the sudden movement. As soon as the second finger is inserted, Naruto squeals, in both pain and pleasure. Sasuke bites his lip, seeing his beloved uke in pain, then moves his fingers around slightly, inside Naruto, and waits for Naruto to get used to the feel of it. Then, Sasuke cautiously removes his fingers, and whispers, "You sure about this?"

"Hahh…y-yes…go on…d-do it already…", was the Jinchuuriki's reply.

"If you say so…"

Sasuke lines his enormous member with Naruto's , so that the two tips are only just brushing against each other, then forces himself into Naruto, so that the tip is fully inside, and slowly edges his way in. This causes several shrieks from Naruto, as expected. Sasuke loves the sensation, his member is tingling with pleasure as the tight muscles of Naruto's cock wrap around him, clenching down on him. He lets out a loud, unexpected moan himself, and thrusts deep into Naruto, ramming hard into his prostate, and pumping the thrusts in time.

"Uwahh…!", Naruto gasps," Whu-what was t-that? Haah…"

"That was your prostate. I know where exactly to hit you…"

"Haaahh….S-Sasuke…f-faster…"

The Uchiha chuckles again, and slides his cock, which is toasty warm inside Naruto, sending a nice, fuzzy feeling from the tip, to the very top.

Inn…and out again…in again…then back out…inn and-

"Ahhh!," Naruto lets out an ear-piercing squeal, just as the clock sounds for midnight "Sa…suke…I…th-think I'm gonna…"

The raven knew his cue, and at that second, pulls himself out of Naruto, so that he's on fours above Naruto's body. He grabs Naruto's member and immediately shoves it in his own mouth, just as Naruto climaxes, releasing the sticky, hot, milky-white liquid out of the twitching tip of the member, and directly onto Sasuke's tongue. Naruto moans and groans again, as Sasuke circles the tip, but this time, nudging it with his tongue as well as slurping up the cum. _Every last fucking drop of it had to be lapped up_, declared Sasuke.

Sasuke lets go of Naruto's cock, and gives the tip one more satisfied lick, before letting himself drop on top of his blond uke, their soft skin touching each other.

"So how was that, Naruto?", Sasuke asks in the morning, when they're awake next morning.

"Absolutely amazing…", smiles Naruto, his insides all turning to mush just thinking about what had happened," I wouldn't mind an encore."

"Hah. Hakuya no komiageru… Mm…"

************************************ THE END! *******************************************

Did you enjoy that? Hope I didn't do too bad for my first try…^^" Also, 'hakuya no komiageru' means 'midnight sensations', hence the title of the fic.


End file.
